Naivety
by TKCat
Summary: When Sakura promises him a night of love and pleasure, you wouldn't have to ask Naruto twice for a straight answer. Too bad, the blond never realized that Sakura would never do such a thing. However, Sasuke would... SasuNaru, slight NaruSaku


**Naivety**

**A Naruto One-shot by TKCat**

**Summary: When Sakura promises him a night of love and pleasure, you wouldn't have to ask Naruto twice for a straight answer. Too bad, the blond never realized that Sakura would never do such a thing. However, Sasuke would...**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (NaruSaku, at one point)**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Warnings: Yaoi (M/M), Het (F/M), Lemon, PWP**

**Beta'ed by: [Unbeta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor anything related to the series**

**A/N: Sigh...please; kill me for having these ideas. Where it came from? I was watching the third Shippuuden movie, and at one point Naruto saved Sakura from a real crash landing. My NaruSaku side was squealing in approval, and suddenly, I had an epiphany... (Hallelujah!) And then my SasuNaru side died of a heavy nosebleed. I felt the urge to share the cause of the nosebleed with you guys, so here I am. BTW, there will be a little het before the Yaoi (with one of MY favourite parings), but not full intercourse, so please bear with it! Enjoy!**

**-Naivety-**

"Naruto, may I talk to you for a minute?"

At the familiar voice of his female teammate, Naruto looked up from his cup of instant noodles. The blond haired Chünin had been busy chewing down a quick supper, and worrying about his upcoming Jounin exams while waiting for a Shinobi to hand in a mission report, when Sakura found him. He had been too occupied to even sense her chakra approaching him, but, hey; even instant ramen needed full attention if you were to experience all the different flavours dancing on your tongue.

He directed his deep blue eyes at the rosette before him. Inwardly, he commented to himself how beautiful she was that evening. Her incredible pink hair was hanging around her face, brushing tenderly against her pale complexion whenever she moved her head. Green eyes shone as sparkling emeralds, staring directly into his own, rimmed by dark, long lashes that completed the beauty of her eyes. Her lips looked as soft as ever, moving temptingly as she spoke. It didn't matter that most people would probably see her slow development as a huge minus – given time, this girl would be the most beautiful of them all. That's how it was in Naruto's mind, at least.

The blond grinned up at her, showing off two roads of pearly white teeth. "Sure, Sakura-chan – just spit it out."

She looked around warily, biting her soft lower lip. She motioned to Naruto to lean a little closer, before whispering into his ear. "I was hoping... we could go somewhere more private."

Naruto blinked a little surprised. "Oh, sure... but I kind of have this report I'm waiting for—"

"It's important," Sakura argued, looking pleadingly down at him. Naruto knew that ultimately there was no way he could say no to that look. Sighing quietly, he put down his noodles and stood up. Sakura smiled gratefully at him before wrapping her pale, delicate hand around his wrist, dragging him along to wherever she had in mind. The blond Chünin blushed slightly at the skin-on-skin contact. Sakura's fingers sure were soft...

After a minute of walking, they came to a halt in an empty park, not too far from the Hokage tower. The evening air hit fresh in their lungs, and Naruto was truly grateful to be let out of the crowded office for a while. But it still didn't explain what Sakura wanted. He glanced over at her, silently admiring how the moonlight illuminated her form, giving her a breathtaking aura of pale light. She was truly beautiful... Shaking out of his paralyzed state, Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why did you bring me out here?"

"Naruto," Sakura answered, but her voice didn't have the normally light tone to it. Instead it was darker, and very sensual. Why was she talking like that? "There's something I've wanted to tell you for some time now..."

Naruto smiled brightly at her as he noticed the nervous undertone she spoke with, silently assuring her that he was listening no matter what. "You can tell me anything, you know that!"

She smiled a hesitant, though grateful smile, before taking a deep breath. Looking up, her emerald eyes stared directly into his sapphire-blue ones. "Naruto... I love you." Azure eyes widened, and his mouth hung agape as he took in just what she had said. Did she... was she serious? Looking at her expression – deep, sensual, overflowing with feelings – Naruto knew she spoke the truth. "I have for a very long time now," she continued, never breaking their gaze. "And I... I'm filled with so much desire, I can't find it in me to control it anymore..."

Sensual green eyes kept drilling their way into deep, blue depths, with so much passion and want that they rendered the blond Chünin speechless. When had she come so close?

"I want to do it with you."

Naruto didn't get to respond as he was kissed by the soft lips that had been in his dreams for such a long time. Dazzled and positively surprised, he tried to respond to the kiss at the best of his ability. This was what he'd always wished for. He couldn't let it go to waste. As they parted, both panting breathlessly, Sakura took a hold of his wrist again, breathing out "I have a motel room" before dragging off the uncomplaining Shinobi.

Naruto was all but thrown inside by the Kunoichi, though the slight dominance she performed only made his arousal grow significantly. As Sakura turned around, once again drilling her sensual eyes into his, Naruto knew that this was the moment he'd been waiting for. She stepped up to him, unzipping his jacket before sliding it off of his body, revealing appetizing tan skin. Naruto couldn't help a shiver as she slid her soft hands over his muscles, slipping underneath his shirt. The light, sensual touches brought forth his sensitivity, sending blood pooling in his nether regions. It felt good...

Before long, the girl was hungrily lapping away at his bare chest, drawing pleasured groans out of the blond Shinobi. Hands were sliding skilfully over any skin they could reach – so expertly that Naruto briefly wondered if Sakura had slept with men before him. He brushed the thought away; all that really mattered was that she was there with him, right?

Wanting to take a more offensive part in the play, Naruto moved his hands to touch at Sakura's bare shoulders, but was stopped by two pale hands around his wrists. He stared puzzled at Sakura who only smiled sweetly at him before pushing him to lie on the bed. In seconds, the female was on top of him, holding him down with strength he knew he couldn't stand up to. Once again, he looked up at her in puzzlement, but the aroused look on her face told him that he shouldn't ask.

She smiled softly down at him, leaning closer with her eyes half-lidded. "Ne, Naruto..." she let his name roll off her tongue, sending more blood circulating through an organ that was steadily hardening. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"Anything," Naruto breathed out, staring hotly up at the beautiful girl on top of him.

Sakura leaned even closer, lips touching the shell of his ear. "I want to... tie you up."

Naruto's eyes widened at the arousing request. He swallowed thickly, inwardly loving the dominating, yet subtle side Sakura was bestowing upon him. And to be tied up by her... oh, fuck. He felt his shaft twitch at the mere suggestion. The rosette pulled back a little to gaze questioningly at his silence, but his breathless reply was pleasing to hear. "Hell yes..."

In seconds, the girl pulled out a rope which was adeptly used to bind his hands over his head and then onto the headboard. Once the job was done, Sakura placed a soft kiss on his lips before going back on her mission to undress him. While she continued to touch him lightly, kiss his skin and tug at his clothing, all Naruto could really do was moan out his bliss and pleasure. He gasped loudly as one of her hands came to trail over his clothed crotch, caressing it gently through the rough material of his pants.

"Ah... yes!" he couldn't help but groan, and a little later, his pants came off along with his boxers, leaving him totally bare. He wasn't normally of the kind to be modest about his body, but the prying look and the eyes rolling over his lower parts left him a little flustered; though in all honesty, he liked the attention. His member agreed with the statement, jumping slightly as Sakura's gaze trailed over it. Yet, another question came to mind... why hadn't Sakura removed any of her clothing?

He didn't get to question it before Sakura bent down, her hot breath caressing his pulsing manhood. Naruto's breath hitched as her lips softly touched the tip, and moaned lowly as one of her hands wrapped itself around the shaft.

"Hah... oh God, please..." he begged, wanting more of the ecstatic feeling of being touched so intimately, yet Sakura ignored his prayer. She slid up his body again, one hand still around his manhood, clenching and unclenching softly. Their lips faintly touched, and Naruto regretted having agreed to give up his mobility.

"I have another request," she whispered against his lips. The sensual voice was like music to his ears. As soft fingers started playing around with his balls, he couldn't help but throw his head back against the headboard, moaning in delight.

"Ah...! Oh, yes... say it!" Her soft laughter reached his ears, though he was too aroused and dazzled to be embarrassed. Only when the playful fingers moved even further down, he gained a little awareness. And when they moved to touch at a place not even he had touched himself, his breath hitched noticeably. "Sakura-chan..." he spoke warily. She hushed him, smiling down at his confused expression.

"I want to fuck you," she purred, and Naruto moaned along with the suggestion. Though the next words, and the finger probing at a place where things weren't supposed to go in, brought him into astonishment. "...up the ass."

Naruto ached away from the finger, looking slightly panicked and mystified up at his female teammate. "S-S-Sakura-chan...! You c-can't possibly..."

"Oh, but I do," she replied, moving her slender finger back to his anal entrance. "It will feel good. I promise."

"B-But...Y-you aren't even undressed yet!" he argued, trying to change the subject.

"I... I'm a little modest, really," she spoke heatedly, showing no sign of the promised modesty, but her sensual voice still worked like a drug. "I will put out... but only if you do so, first." The rosette's lips moved over his cheekbone, placing tender kisses down his jaw line. "If you let me probe you fully, I'll reveal _everything_."

_Everything..._ The thought of her naked and moving against him was enough convincing, really. He nodded, and she yipped happily at his approval, moving away from him to get something at from the nightstand. Yet, another question bothered him. "But... how are you... you know, going to...?"

"With this," she spoke, turning around. A slightly mischievous smile arose to her face, and she held up two foreign objects to the blond. One was a jar filled with some thick substance akin to red jelly, and the other was a thick, long plastic-like object that reminded him a little of a... oh no... Suddenly, it hit him like a thousand bricks. She was going to...!! "No objections," she spoke impishly, moving slowly over to the panicking Shinobi on the bed. Naruto really believed that this couldn't possibly have been a bright idea.

Minutes later, two lubricated fingers were probing at his entrance, slipping in and out of the puckered hole. Naruto gasped in silent pain as they spread, taking no comfort in knowing that Sakura wouldn't stop before she had what she wanted – whatever that was. A third finger joined in, making him whine at the strain on his entrance.

"Come on, Naruto... take it like a man," the rosette spoke, a lot huskier than he'd believed her capable of.

"F-fuck... I'm trying!" he whined back at her, wincing as she actually went as far as putting a fourth finger in. Sure, Sakura had small, petite fingers, but they sure were enough to strain his previously untouched entrance.

Abruptly, shockwaves ran through his body as the fingers slid against something inside of him. He gasped, almost screaming out as the pleasure engulfed him for slight seconds, fully erecting his member. Once he came down from the high, he found Sakura to be smirking down at him. "That's called your prostate, Na-ru-to... And that's what will make this experience _so good _you won't ever forget it."

Naruto moaned loudly as the fingers brushed against his 'prostate' once more. "Ah, yes! Please, Sakura... do it again, please..."

"Ah, I will, but this time with something much bigger." Naruto looked up at the words, watching warily as Sakura retracted her fingers (making him wince at the loss) and spooning up more of the red jelly she'd been using to lubricate his hole. His eyes widened as she picked up the rubber dick from before, coating it with the substance. Satisfied with the result, she lowered the object, making the tip press against his entrance drawing small circles following the twitching muscles. He shuddered as the cold substance coated his hole, looking warily up at Sakura's pleased expression. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Mercilessly, the object was pushed past his opening and thrust deep inside him, tearing him open. He gave a silent cry of pain, only to be drowned in a scream of pure ecstasy when the fake cock was thrust against the same spot the fingers had been teasing earlier. "Oh, fuck yes!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, face splitting into an elated expression. He felt so full, with that thing inside him...

The rapid thrusts slowed down to a more even phase, drawing moans and grunts out of the blond. "Look how much you enjoy this... shamefully, really," he heard his teammate speak, obviously taking pleasure in seeing him like that. "To think that you didn't want this a mere minute ago..."

"Hah... Fuck...!"

Soft laughter filled his ears again, and the rod was thrust hard inside him, drawing another scream. "You really like it up the ass, don't you, Na-ru-to?" He nodded vigorously, trying to push back against the object filling him so good. "I want to hear you say it."

"Hah... w-what do you m—mn, ah..."

Another, sharp thrust followed. "Tell me how good it feels! Tell me how much you like it!"

"Ah, fuck... So good... feels so good...!"

"Keep it up, Naruto. Keep screaming!"

"Uwah... ah, yeah... AH!! _FUCK_!!"

At another, well aimed thrust, Naruto couldn't hold back his load. He came violently over his own chest, spraying harden than he'd ever done. Once he finished riding out his orgasm, he collapsed onto the mattress, still feeling the hardness of the rubber dick inside him. Panting harshly, he looked down his torso to find himself covered in his own cum. To top the quite erotic sight, Sakura sat between his legs, eyes rolling over his body and fanning the flaming lust in her eyes.

A smug smirk arose to the female's face as she looked up at him. "You look so delectable like that, covered in your own cum... I wouldn't mind having a taste." Her smirk only grew as his limp member jumped slightly at the comment. "Oh, did that turn you on? How lewd, Naruto... And still, you look so beautiful like that..." She leaned over his body, lips nearly touching a sperm-coated nipple. "The sight alone make me so hard, I can't wait to have you fully..."

_Hell yes...! _He agreed inwardly, almost aching up at the tempting remark, but something held him back. Something about what she said didn't fit right. She seemed to have noticed herself, as she pulled back from his chest, looking slightly worried. He blinked a few times. "S-Sakura-chan...?"

The smug smirk returned to her face, and she spoke again – but her voice was much deeper than before; much more masculine than the light tones of her usual, high pitched voice. "Heh... I guess I blew my cover." Naruto blinked confused as Sakura brought her hands into the sign for 'release', muttering "Kai..."

Instantly, burnt chakra resulted in a cloud of smoke around his teammate, making him cough slightly. As the smoke finally cleared, Naruto was beyond shocked. Sakura's skin had grown visibly paler, and her vivid pink hair had been switched out with inky tresses. And her eyes – her sweet, beautiful emerald eyes – were switched out for deep, onyx ones. Between his legs sat his teammate, alright – just not the one he'd originally thought it to be. Between his legs sat a very masculine, very _male _Uchiha Sasuke, dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs that showed off a huge tent.

"Sasu... ke... what are you...?" Naruto breathed out. The he realized just what sort of position they were in. Sasuke was sitting half naked between his spread legs while he was naked, tied up, covered in cum and with a dildo shoved up his ass. A dildo Sakura had... no, wait... Naruto suddenly realized something very dearly. There was no way Haruno Sakura would actually come up to him and ask him for sex. She wasn't that kind of lady – no sire. But why would Sasuke...

"Good evening, dobe," Sasuke responded, smirking down at his helpless form. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, fucking you, obviously."

"But... you were Sakura..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No duh."

The blond gulped at the reply. "...why?"

"Like I said, I've wanted to do this with you for a very long time now, and my desires came to a limit. Of course, you'd never just spread your legs for me just like that, but I did know of someone you would do that for. And, look! Here we are, and you're spreading your legs for me. The plan was a success, then."

Naruto blushed furiously, immediately trying to close his legs, but was stopped by a painful feeling shooting up his spine. The movement caused the dildo that was still inside him to slide and bend painfully against his inner walls, making him clench his muscles only resulting in more pain. Pale hands took a hold of his tights, forcing his legs to open again, easing the agony.

"Tch... That's not a good idea, dobe," the raven spoke teasingly. "If you pull it all the way in, we might have some trouble getting it out again."

"G-Go to hell, Sasuke..."

"And leave you here looking so gorgeous and fuck-able? No can do, Na-ru-to," Sasuke smirked smugly, enjoying the blush that spread across the blond's face. "Now, less talk and more fucking, don't you agree? First off, let's get rid of this, shall we?"

"Ah... no, don't pull at it!!" Naruto's protest went unheard as the rubber was roughly pulled out of his widened entrance, making him wince in pain. Sasuke threw aside the object before ridding himself of his boxers, freeing his aching, erect member. Naruto tried in vain to wiggle away from his raven teammate. Pale fingers dug into the flesh of his ass, lifting it up to give better access to whatever was to come. Kicking and squirming didn't help any, and Sasuke took great delight in watching the blond's entrance move along with the struggles.

"Shh... Just relax. We both know how much you like it up the ass, anyway. You just confessed it to Sakura... well, me actually. Relax and enjoy already," Sasuke spoke, waking Naruto's attention. He knew Sasuke was right, and the desire of being filled up to the rim was blooming inside him, arousing him to hardness in seconds. His teammate smirked as he saw this. "Hah... look at that. You're getting turned on by the mere thought," he snickered, leaning closer to the blond. "Hey, let me tell you a secret..."

Naruto gasped as the tip of Sasuke's manhood touched at his opening, pulsing hot against the twitching muscles. His eyes shut in anticipation, waiting for the pushing to start. Sasuke smirked darkly at his teammate's concentrating expression. This should be fun.

"...I'm a lot bigger than that fake one."

Whispering those words, Sasuke started pressing inside, gasping as the intense heat engulfed him. It was just the way he'd imagined it to be – hot, tight, and moist – even after a proper stretching. Naruto screamed out as Sasuke sheeted himself fully. Never could that dildo fill him up as much as Sasuke did, and never could it feel so big, hot and throbbing inside him. He felt that if Sasuke was to by some miracle grow bigger now, he'd have a tissue tearing of the worst degree. But, fuck, it would be worth it – Sasuke felt so wonderful inside him.

Panting harshly, Sasuke started pulling out only to shove his dick back inside the intense heat, drawing delicious screams out of his dobe. He kept on pondering into the blond, reducing him into a mass off incoherent pleads and moans. He sniggered as Naruto started begging for more, thrusting vigorously in and out of the tight hole. "Yeah, that's it," he edged on, rolling his hips forward with the next thrust, relishing in the scream he drew out of his blond. "Tell me how good it feels, Naruto! Tell me how much you like my dick inside you!"

"Ah, ah...! Feels so good, so—ngh... so good! Please, go h-harder!" Sasuke complied, making Naruto scream out again. "Oh, fuck yeah!!"

"Say it Naruto... Say my name! _Scream_ it, damn it!" he demanded, slamming in even harder now, pounding his blond deep into the mattress.

Again, Naruto couldn't hold back a scream. The ecstasy building up in him was more than he could take, making him to anything Sasuke demanded of him. The broken versions of his name were enough to please the man fucking him and making him so full. A few thrusts later, Naruto clenched down on Sasuke, emptying his load for the second time that night.

The incredible pleasure of having Naruto's inner walls clenching around him was enough to bring Sasuke over the edge. With a grunt of his teammate's name, he released himself deep inside his dobe, coating his insides with the white substance. Sighing pleased, Sasuke pulled out of the heat to stand over Naruto who had collapsed into a panting heap underneath him, eyes clenched shut.

Smiling softly, the raven brought up a pale hand to stroke his teammate's cheek. Caressing the flesh until Naruto's breathing became even. He assumed the blond had fallen asleep due to the exhaustion. Sighing, he undid the binds he had performed earlier that night, letting Naruto's hands free. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against his dobe's pink ones as himself – for the first time that evening. Grabbing the covers that were pushed down the bed when they first started this, Sasuke laid down besides the sleeping blond before lifting the sheets over the both of them.

The next morning would be extremely awkward – that he was sure of; especially when he'd have to explain all of this to a most-likely pissed-off blond, even though it wasn't his fault that he was naive enough to actually believe that Sakura would do that to him. But he'd have to deal with it, even though it would make confessing a little uncomfortable...

The only thing Sasuke lied about that night was being Sakura.

Everything else was completely true.

_**END**_

**A/N: *Laughs nervously* Now I bet most of you will go back and read it all over again with the thought of Sakura being Sasuke in the back of your minds... that's how I thought when I wrote it. I should be writing part two of "Guarantee", or perhaps chapter 9 of "WTF ILU?!" but this guy bit me so hard... *sigh***

**Now, a few words in a review would be appreciated. Even a smiley face will do! ^-^ *bows***

**Until next time,**

**-TKCat**


End file.
